


Travelers

by Lady_Harken



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen and Aila take a bath and discuss girl things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilver_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_ink/gifts).



The travel back to Grasslands from Le Buque had taken a few days, and there were at least another few days to go before they'd make it across the Grasslands to Zexen territory. These circumstances made Queen quite happy about the small stream near tonight's campsite. Washing away the dust from the mountains sounded like a plan, and Aila had agreed - although she was now busy digging around the plants growing near the stream.

"What are you looking for, exactly?" Queen questioned, watching as Aila carefully pulled off the leaves of a particular plant. "Is this some kind of a Grasslander medical herb or something along those lines?"

Aila raised her hand, holding up the leaves. "Kind of. You crush these and rub in your hair and skin to wash if there's no soap," she explained. "Which we don't apparently have," she added as she turned back to her task and continued plucking off the leaves. "I asked about it, but Ace complained that it costs. No matter; this is how you do it in the Grasslands when there isn't any. It isn't exactly as good as having soap, but it does the trick. Better than washing with just water at least."

Now that sounded familiar - when it came to Ace, anyway. Queen rolled her eyes but smiled. "Oh, that's how it goes," she commented. "I should've bought some soap myself while in Caleria. Really, should never leave that kind of things to Ace. Then again, he'll complain no matter what.” She watched Aila for another moment. “This sounds like an interesting plant, though. Mind teaching me to recognize it?" She leaned closer to take a look. "Could be useful on a later date. Besides, two people picking up these makes gathering it faster." 

"Sure," Aila replied. "It's these plants," she pointed out the particular plant by the water. "Around Grasslands, these grow near water. It's easy to recognize from the tiny flowers, and then there's the..." She explained a few easily recognizable characteristics of the plant, and Queen did her best to memorize it all. She picked up a few leaves and studied them, and Aila held up another leaf. "If you're not sure, crush the leaf." Queen did so, and Aila nodded. "The texture feels somewhat slick, doesn't it?"

"Mm-hmm. You'll have to show me how to use these too," Queen said as she carefully picked up some leaves. "I know plenty about edible plants, but considering our budget, knowledge of these kind of things could be a lifesaver at times."

They gathered up quite an impressive little pile of leaves after a while, and Aila looked at it, appearing pleased. "This'll do. Come on, let's go wash already. Those mountains were a lot dustier than the Glasslands, that's for sure." She moved to the side and started removing her clothes, and Queen joined her.

Not that she got too far; Queen barely had her gloves and jacket off and was about to remove her shirt when from the corner of her eye, she caught the slightest movement of some leaves in the bushes some distance away. It was too minor to really be anything, but her instinct told her otherwise. "Aila? Do me a favor, since you have the Earth Rune on you," she told her companion. "See those bushes over there?" Aila turned to look and nodded. "A tiny local earthquake in that direction, if you would. There's a chance there are some disgusting creatures hiding in there."

Aila raised her hand. "Sure, not that I can make it very tiny. I didn't notice any monsters, though?" She focused on her rune and was about to cast the spell when something in the shadows seemed to be scrambling off into the darkness, fast. "...Huh? Maybe there was a monster after all."

"Oh nevermind," Queen smirked as she continued removing her clothes. "Looks like it's gone now. Too damn bad I didn't see which one of the morons that was, although I can guess pretty well."

On her side, Aila lowered her hand and returned to undressing as well. "Hm? Do you think someone was trying to spy on us?"

"What else do you think that was?” Queen asked. “Unless I was imagining it and it actually was a monster, that is. Those happen."

"Oh," Aila shrugged. "Nothing new either way. The immature Karayan brats do it all the time, not that there's really any point on spying on anyone when you could just go take a bath with them. I don't get it," she pondered as she dropped the rest of her clothes and stepped into the stream. She knelt down and touched the surface of the water, then turned to look at Queen. "Careful, it's a little cold."

Finished placing her clothes into a neat pile, Queen stepped closer as well, studying Aila curiously. "You really don't seem to mind too much about getting naked with people watching," she mused, trying the water. It was on the chilly side indeed, but as a mercenary, she was used to it. The fact that there was a chance to take a bath was luxury itself. "Is this common in Karaya or something?"

Aila tilted her head. "It's not common for people to get naked with other people around?" She wondered. "Well, if you have rooms like the Calerian ones, I suppose there's more privacy, but out around the Grasslands we don't have things like that. You take a bath when you take a bath. If it's winter and we have to heat the water, you wash in your home with the rest of the family. If it's summer, the easiest way to take a bath is to go swim or wash in a stream." She picked up a few of the plants they had gathered earlier and rubbed the leaves between her fingers, breaking them a little, then spread them on her arms before washing with water.

"You said something about 'immature brats' though," Queen said, picking up a few leaves as well and trying to mimic what Aila was doing with them. The leaves felt a little slimy, but as she washed them off, they left a soft feeling on her skin. "Boys are they same everywhere, I guess. Interested in only a couple of things, one of them being girls."

"I don't know. It's not like any of the boys my age would actually get anything done." Aila picked up another few leaves from their stash and continued washing. "They just think it's funny or something, I think. Actually getting anywhere with it, pfft. Way too immature."

These leaves were really doing their job, Queen mentally admitted as she continued washing herself. "How does sex work in Karaya, then, if you have so little privacy?" She asked, somewhat curious.

"How is it supposed to work?" Aila looked at her with a questioning look on her face. "You... have sex? I'd think most couples do like to at least try finding a little more private place, or if they're married, they stay home. So sometimes especially younger people just fool around somewhere outside the village where you could still happen by and then you politely give them their moment. What of it?" She dipped herself into the stream and washed her face, then turned to look at Queen, who was studying her with a somewhat amused look on her face. "Is that not normal? Are people from other cultures really that different? How do they do it, then?"

Queen chuckled. "Maybe. People tend to prefer staying in their homes or behind closed doors. Or," she added thoughtfully. "Guess there are still people who'll do it out in the open somewhere where they think it's private. Looks like Karayans are a lot less prude about it, though." She stepped a little deeper into the water and finished washing quickly, not wanting to stay in the cool water for too long. "Have you done it?" She asked with a somewhat mischievous tone of voice.

Nothing on the subject seemed to faze Aila too much, though. "Uh, no. Not really," she replied as she got out of the water as well and sat down. They didn't have towels, so waiting for the air to dry them was the only option. "I mean, with who? Didn't I tell you already - they're all immature brats. I swear, all the boys my age are stupid and all talk. I'd prefer a more mature companion, but all the older warriors think I'm too young. Not fair at all."

"Maybe they just think you'll eventually fall in love with a boy your age and want to marry them instead," Queen mused as she sat down next to Aila. "Or how does this work for Karayans, again?"

Aila picked up a piece of clothing to study how dirty it was. "Eh, you get married if you like the other person and want to start a family. Or you don't get married and just have kids, like Chief Lucia did. She has a son, and apparently the father was a great warrior she met in the war back in before I was born. Who cares, really? I figure that if I ever decide to have kids, the father better be a good fighter. If I'll marry them, who knows. Maybe, if I like them." She shook her tunic a little to get the dust off of it then looked at Queen. "All Karayans are warriors, though, so men better be prepared to work pretty hard if they want a woman to give them their time."

"How interesting," Queen said. "So, if that's how it goes," she continued, glancing at the approximate direction of their camp. "I take it hitting on anything that moves like our Ace over there is a no-go?"

"I guess you could, if you've got the skill to back it up," Aila replied, leaning back a little. "Just, as I said. Karayan women are tough. Don't think anyone around our village would want to try fooling around that much, because if you want a girl, you better be prepared to impress them. And handle them, for that matter." She looked at Queen, appearing thoughtful. "I mean, sure, I think some girls will give the boys some credit and pretend to be weaker than they are just so the guy can get away with it. No such luck if anyone wants me, though. They better be a warrior at least as good as Chief Lucia's partner. I mean, that man has got to have been something to impress someone of her level."

At that point Queen stood up and stretched her arms a little. "Considering the way you talk, your chief's got to be a pretty impressive person." She picked up her clothes and started getting dressed. "But I guess it's not a bad approach, as far as sex goes. Men and their advances are easy to come by, but to actually get someone worthy... Hmm." She shrugged. "I don't really get that lucky. Maybe it's the company I'm stuck with."

"Company?” Aila studied her for a moment. “You mean the rest of the unit? But so, does that mean that if you want to have sex, you just pick one the guys from the group?" She bluntly asked as she started getting her clothes on as well.

Queen blinked then stared at Aila for a second before she burst out laughing. "Oh please, this bunch?" She chuckled for a bit longer then took a deep breath. "I guess my answer would have to be, 'not really'. I mean, of course I could, but..." She trailed off then looked at Aila. "And which one out of this little crew do you think is worthy enough warrior for that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well, they all are great fighters," Aila wondered, pausing to get the rest of the her clothes on, and Queen did the same. "Some of them have some attitude issues, admittedly. Then again, if we go to that?" Aila looked thoughtful for a moment before picking up her bow. "Well, Joker doesn't seem interested. Ace thinks I'm a little girl, not to mention he's really... Well. You know. There's Captain Geddoe of course, but I think he's probably more your type than mine. Maybe."

"Mmm. So if you were to consider one, it'd..." Someone stepped out of the shade of some large rocks right on that moment, and Queen and Aila froze. "...Jacques," Queen caught herself, recovering fast enough to not go for her weapon. "Something the matter?"

Jacques shook his head. "...No. I was asked to find you," he said in his usual manner. "The captain said there's food."

"Good, looks like we better head back, then. ...And Jacques?" Queen gave him a look. "You didn't happen to do anything as stupid as try to spy on us, did you?" She questioned. Jacques looked back at her and tilted his head a little, appearing somewhat confused, and Queen sighed. "Never mind. If anyone out of that bunch did, it definitely wouldn't be you. Come on, let's get going."

A moment later Jacques was already out of sight, having vanished off to be on his own again. “...Why do you think I'd pick him?” Aila asked, appearing something between bothered and curious as they started walking.

“Oh, no reason,” Queen replied with a smirk. “Or maybe I think he's more your type than mine? Come on, let's go get that food before the boys eat everything.”

They made it back to their campsite, finding the rest of the crew was sitting around the small campfire. "Roasted potatoes," Ace called to them. "Something even you'll eat, Queen. What took you girls so damn long, anyway?"

Queen glanced at Aila and smiled. "None of your damn business."

 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Girl talk. I agree with the prompts, Aila really should get more fics.
> 
> Geddoe's chapters were some of my favorites in this game.


End file.
